Solstice Conquest War Shantien
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Solstice Conquest War Shantien is a very special rare variant of Shantien, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Shantien with a unique hidden power found deep inside them that only appears in a set few Shantien. This power is unleashed when they are at the break of death. Aesthetic Differences Gold eyes, aura of jade particles surrounding body in a blue glow, blue and red electricity coming from hairs, broken horns, scar on eyes, golden-blue hairs, and huffs of smoke coming from mouth. Habitat These Shantien live high in the sky like the normal ones but are attracted to the volcanic areas for some reason. How To Unlock In order to unlock this Shantien, hunters must slay a Level 5999 Shantien and kill fifty Unknown Amatsu. Intro The cutscene begins with the Shantien slowly drifting to the ground and dying after the massive battle during its 4th Phase. When it lands to the ground, the hunters turn back to the Exploration Ship and sheath their weapons as they walk to the fallen ship. As they walk back, the screen cuts back to Shantien as its hairs flow against the wind. As wind flows on its mane, jade particles begin to form around its body and smoke begins to come from its mouth. As the hunters start to get back on the ship, lightning begins to strike the ship and a familiar roar is heard. The hunters turn back to see Shantien's body gone as they slowly look up into the sky and jade particles in the sky as lightning strikes around the sky. Soon lava begins to erupt out of the ground and the sky turns a bright blue as Shantien slowly flies down from the heavens. Shantien looks and stares down from the heavens at the hunters as its BGM intensifies with its power. Shantien will than roar before charging down from the sky at hunters before the screen fades to black and the actual hunt begin! BGM/Theme Attacks and Moves This Shantien uses and shares the same attacks as the Shantien from previous levels. Roar of the Soaring Dragon: Shantien will coil up and large amounts of particles will gather around Shantien's body. As they gather, a few of the particles will appear on the ground and Shantien will than roar. When Shantien roars, geysers of lava will randomly pop up around the area and lightning will strike on the area randomly. The particles on the hot volcanic ground will burst into huge geysers of waters and knock hunters into the air to be stroke by lightning, causing Thunderblight and Fireblight. This is usually the first attack it does after the intro. Volcanic Eruption: It will shoot a blast of lightning on the ground before multiple eruptions strike in front of it, in similar style to Brachydios's Forward Horn Thrust. This will cause hunters to fly into the air before Shantien smacks them back on the ground hard with its tail, causing an extra eruption to deal more damage to the hunters. Circling Particles: Shantien will swing its tail from side to side sending multiple particles around hunters. These particles will circle around hunters before expanding and exploding in place, making hunters dizzy. These particles will burst into water geysers after a few seconds, causing Waterblight. Tenshou Beam Strikes: Shantien will rise up to the air surrounded by the glowing particles before flying up high in the skies into the clouds. When it flies into the clouds, a screech will be heard in the clouds and Shantien will begin to breath multiple massive beams down on the ground like Amatsu. These beams will cause an after shock after hitting the ground and make lava burst from the ground. After shooting the beams, it will quickly fly down from the sky before landing on the hot volcanic ground and performing an electrical shock to paralysis a nearby hunters. This causes Waterblight, Fireblight, Thunderblight and or Paralysis. Tenshou Supernova: Shantien will fly into the middle of the area and coil up as if it was going to perform its electrical field. While coiled up, blue particles will gather around Shantien, fire will surround its winds, and lightning will gather around its mane. Shantien will then unleash a powerful aura and heat up the area around it with this aura like Teostra's powerful flame barrier. Meteor Confusion: Shantien will fly towards a hunter, circle around them multiple times, and different parts of the area. After circling around those parts, meteors will fall on those parts three times before stopping. Shantien will than roar in place. Death Scene Shantien will fall down to the ground and try to get back on its feet but while trying to get back up, Shantien will begin to overflow with the blue particles and lightning before regaining its footing. As Shantien gets on its feet lightning strikes will rain down on Shantien and meteors will hit Shantien with tremendous force. As Shantien attempts to destroy one of the meteors with its lightning , lightning will overflow and explode in Shantien's body before it actually dies from the meteor. Notes *This Shantien is feared by many hunters and is said to send many hunters to a burning eternal hell. *The Guild fears that eventually this Shantien will go to the World's End and face off against Disufiroa. Credits Ukanlos Subspecies: Thank you for making the render for the Solstice Conquest War Shantien! Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Solstice Conquest War Category:Large Monster Category:8 Star Level Monster Category:Tenshou Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus